Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles - Season 1 Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the first season of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Episode 1. Pilot * At the beginning of the episode, Sarah and John Connor are apprehended by police when an armed man wearing sunglasses (actually a Terminator android) appears. The Terminator kills all eight of the cops present and shoots John when he tries to run away. It is then revealed that the entire scene is a dream and none of it really happened. * Mr. Ferguson - John's homeroom teacher at Crest View High School, portrayed by Gary Houston. He appears during John's first day at school, but on his second day he is replaced by the Terminator Cromartie. While not shown on-screen, it stands to reason that Cromartie likely killed Ferguson. Episode 2. Gnothi Seauton * Cameron informs Sarah that other Human Resistance fighters have been sent back in time to help Sarah prepare John for the future war. She takes Sarah to a Resistance safehouse only to find that the three operatives hiding there are all dead, killed by a T-888 that is playing possum among their bodies when Sarah and Cameron arrive. * After his last encounter with Cameron and the Connors in 1999, Cromartie's damaged endoskeleton was caught in the same time displacement field that sent them to 2007. Though Cromartie's head was severed, his body still functions and smashes its way out of a scrap heap. A junkyard employee called Chet and his German Shepherd hear the noise Cromartie's body makes and investigate, only to then be killed off-camera. * Cromartie's endo-skull is taken by a junkyard worker who puts it on his mantelpiece. The head is still active and transmits a signal to the body. Using the clothes and severed head of Chet to disguise itself, Cromartie's body ventures to the junkyard worker's home and kills him before retrieving the endo-skull. Episode 3. The Turk * Cromartie breaks into a blood bank and confronts a security guard and a surgeon who try to stop him. It is unclear if the surgeon and guard were killed or just knocked out. Episode 4. Heavy Metal * A Terminator under the alias "Carter" has two human mercenaries deliver a shipment of coltan alloy to a fallout shelter. After the delivery is made, Carter shoots both men. * Mike - A third mercenary working for Carter. John had earlier stowed away on the truck carrying the coltan and knocked Mike out. Mike regains consciousness after the coltan has been stored inside the Depot 37 bunker. John tries to tell Mike that Carter is dangerous and will kill him, but Mike ignores him and demands his payment from Carter. Carter instead kills Mike by snapping his neck. Episode 6. Dungeons & Dragons * While receiving medical assistance from Charlie Dixon, Derek Reese experiences flashbacks (or flash-forwards) of the war against the machines. After escaping from an old house being used by the machines as a torture facility, Derek and a number of other Resistance fighters return to their bunker to find that Skynet's forces have already been there, having slaughtered most of the occupants and captured the rest. * In another flashback, a Terminator reprogrammed by the Resistance malfunctions and goes rogue, gunning down three Resistance fighters. The rogue Terminator is then destroyed by Cameron, who blows it up with a grenade launcher. Episode 8. Vick's Chip * While posing as an FBI agent, Cromartie attempts to access the youth database to find out which school John is attending. The desk officer refuses to cooperate with him since he has no warrant or any other paperwork. Getting nowhere with the desk officer, Cromartie breaks his neck and uses his computer himself. * Jessica Peck - A lobbyist who had previously opposed the Automated Real-time Traffic Information Exchange project (ARTIE) being developed by Barbara Chamberlain. While sifting through the visual records on Vick's CPU chip, John discovers that Vick had killed Jessica in order to stop her from shutting the project down. Episode 9. What He Beheld * A minion of Margos Sarkissian visits Carlos in search of Sarah. Carlos pretends to know nothing about Sarah, but the false Sarkissian kills one of Carlos' boys with a sword while his henchman shoots two others. * One of Sarkissian's henchmen is sent to watch John and Cameron while they are on a field trip. Cameron notices the man and recognises him. Off-screen, she kills him and stuffs his body in the trunk of his own car. * Agent Ellison discovers that Cromartie, under the alias Kester, has infiltrated the FBI. Having linked him to the murders surrounding Sarah Connor, he leads a team of twenty-one agents to George Laszlo's Hollywood apartment where Cromartie is hiding out. The operation ends in disaster as Cromartie overpowers and kills all of Ellison's men, yet lets Ellison himself live and simply walks away. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles